Veronica Mars in songs
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: 1chapter 1song. The songs are sang or listened to by the characters... They are not following each other. Send suggestions if you have any. The first 3 have been published earlier... I already have different ideas, but i'll listen to the suggestions!
1. Smile LiLo

_**This isn't a whole story but every chapter is a one-shot fiction with a song. **_

**_They will not follow each other and won't be related either._**

**_I hope you'll like it._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Smile.**_

_The song is from Lily Allen, the title is __Smile__. _

_It takes place during the first breakup of Logan and Lilly Kane. We suppose here that he is the one that broke up, after cheating on her… We can imagine that after that, they eventually got back together (to fit the rest of the story!). It could be the reason why Lilly kept cheating on him after that… So, here it is!_

_Lilly is a Sophomore her, so the others are 's close to the end of the year._

Lilly and Veronica were at a coffee shop that was also a karaoke. They were there because 1 weak ago, Logan and Lilly had broken up… It had been hard on Lilly because Logan truly was someone that she loved… Nor her first boyfriend, but her first 'lover'…

They had broken up because he had sexe with a school mate of them… A girl that Lilly never really liked…. A girl that was not only the gossip queen of Neptune High but who also was a real bitch: MADISON SINCLAIR. The girl had always been jalous of Lilly and did all she could to have everything she had… Fist she tried to break the friendship between Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars, when it didn't work, she tried to be good friend with her brother, also Veronica's boyfriend, when this didn't work well either, she decided on stealing Logan.

"I feel so sick Veronica…" Lilly said.

"Come on Lilly. This is not you! You need to fight back, you need to be strong… Make him and her pay for it and show them that you are stronger than that!"

Veronica didn't know that she just changed Lilly… Her best friend was going to listen to her… Maybe too much… But she was going to show them that Lilly Kane was Fabulous, and way too good for them!

"You are right Veornica! I am going to start right now! I am going in!"

"In what?"

"I am going on stage!"

"To sing?!"

"Yes! I just saw Donut and his cheater of a best friend coming in, they are seating in the back, so I will show them who I am!"

"Go girl!" Veronica yield while clapping when Lilly walked toward the front of the stage.

Veronica turned around and saw Logan going pale while Duncan and she shared a tender look… (Young love… If they knew what is awaiting them…)

"This song goes out to my ex-boyfriend! I promise you that this is just the beginning! Lilly Kane is a fighter!" Lilly said while Veronica was clapping her agreement.

Then the music started and Lilly sang:

_**When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
But you were f**__**ucking that girl next door  
What'cha do that for?  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
Never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day  
**_

Lilly was smiling the all time in a way that was saying 'It is only the beginning, trust me you'll pay for it!'. She had a pretty voice and did funny gestures the all time. People seamed to enjoy the song.

_**  
I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end  
And now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
It's only because you're feeling alone**_

It was true, the day before, Logan had called, talking to her just like absolutly nothing had happened… Logan was looking ashamed for a moment, but put on a game face very fast.__

At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile

At that moment, Lilly's smile was bright and she just looked very pretty. Logan could see that a lot of guys in the coffee at the moment would agree on anything for the girl…__

Whenever you see me  
You say that you want me back

That reminded Veronica of 2 days ago when they saw him at school, he just said to Lilly how much he wanted her back, and would not do it again… Lilly had just left without even answering… Lilly had told her that it happened other times too… The boy was desperate!

_**  
And I tell you it don't mean jack (it don't mean jack)  
No it don't mean jack (no it don't mean jack)  
I couldn't stop laughing  
No I just couldn't help myself  
I See you messed up my mental health  
I was quite unwell**_

Duncan wanted to laugh… His big sister sure was fighting back… He controled himself and didn't laugh because of his best friends that was at the receiving end of the song but he had a smile on his face that Veronica understood immediately.__

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end  
And now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
It's only because you're feeling alone

Logan almost wanted to cry… Lilly was making a fool out of him in front of everybody… Still, he was in love with her and couldn't help but wanting her back in his life, in his arms…__

At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…

At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile

At first when I see you cry  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
Yeah, it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile

Lilly had a bright smile on her face when she left the stage. She sure felt better now. She promised herself that Logan would no longer make her cry. She would take him back and make him pay a lot for what he did to her. She promised herself to cheat on him too, to make sure he knew it without having any proof of it… She promised herself to take the guys that would hurt Logan the most just the way he did Madison… Not only she would not cry again, but she was going to smile!

She joined Veronica and the two girls left the coffee shop, giggling as they past by Logan's table. He was watching them as they were at the door. He saw two guys coming toward the girls and heard them ask for Lilly's phone number… He was surprised to hear her give them not only her number but also the time she would be free during the next week.

One month later, Lilly was flirting with Aaron Echolls, Logan's father. Two weeks later, they were having sex for the first time… It was the beginning of the end of her life, but she didn't know it. How could she have found out when it was feeling so good?

* * *

So, what do you people think?

Reviews please i love them!

If you have requests, i'll try to do something with them!

Lorelei Candice Black


	2. Unfaithful LoVe, LiLo

_**Unfaithful**_

_This is set during the summer between season two and three._

It is late in the evening; Logan and Veronica are in his bedroom. Veronica is asleep, he is watching her. The radio is giving some background music.

Logan is thinking about his relationship with Veronica. It was nothing like the one he had with Lilly… He knew that he could trust completely his girlfriend while he was always wondering were Lilly was, and with who, and doing what… He interrupted his thoughts when a song his recognized came up on the radio… Unfaithful… Lilly would have loved this one… It was like it had been written for her, or by her! His eyes still on Veronica, he listened to the song, letting his thoughts travel in his memory.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the __**right**__  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that __**wrong**__  
really loves my company_

True… This one could be written for him. Right was Veronica and wrong was Lilly. He was waiting for Veronica deep inside while Lilly kept coming back to him, or making him want to go back to her.

He' s more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

Veronica and Lilly were so alike… If Lilly hadn't cheated on him, it would have been as perfect as it was now with Veronica. "More than a man"… That's how he felt when Lilly was in his arms… But with Veronica, he feels like he is "more than a man" 24 hours a day… When she was there as much as when she was away…

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

Dying… That's kind of how he felt when he knew that Lilly was away with some other guy… Because as much as he loved to feel like he was more than a man, he felt like less than a man when she was with other boys… Like he was her little dog, here just to entertain her when she didn't have anybody else…

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

Logan had doubt about the fact that Lilly had remorse… She wanted to have fun; she wanted to have a great life while she was young and beautiful…

I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late

Could she really have felt that? Did she really know that he had second thoughts about their relationship each time he went to see her… That he wondered how it would feel to be Duncan and date Veronica… Now that he was living it, a pretty relationship with Veronica as his girlfriend, he knew that he was right to hope a possibility with her…

_  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A li__e I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

"Just hanging with the girls"… How many times did he ear that one? Most of the times, she said that when she knew that Veronica couldn't be reached… Veronica… Logan smiled at the fact that if Veronica ever told him "I'm just going to hang out with the girls", either it would be Mac, or it would be a small lie for some case she was working on… 

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

He had been dying…yes… but being with Veronica had brought him back to life…

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

Veronica moved in her sleep and lifted slightly her head to put it on Logan chest. She was still fast asleep and the smile on her face showed Logan that she must have been doing a wonderful dream... The good thing with being with Veronica was that he knew that she was in no way dreaming of another guy… Not like the time Lilly moaned some other dude's name while she felt asleep in his room.

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

Yes, a gun to his head might have been less painful, but he wouldn't be leaving what he is leaving with Veronica right now… He wouldn't feel like the most important man on the planet… He wouldn't be thinking for the first time of his life in the future…

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

As the song ended, Logan kissed Veronica's forehead and whispered "_I wanna do this… forever"_. She didn't move but she moaned his name… HIS name… She was asleep, in her own perfect world that dreams are and she was dreaming about him!

He had finally found the right girl, he knew it…

He turned off the radio, he wouldn't feel like less than a man anymore…

He was going to have perfect moments with his girlfriend… HIS Veronica…

* * *

Do you like it?

Any suggestions? Requests? I'll do my best to do something about it!

Lorelei Candice Black


	3. Cool Rider WeeVer

**Veronica and Weevil**

_This takes place after season 1 and goes AU after that. Veronica did break up with Logan, but she did not go back at dating Duncan, even though he did ask her… A lot… Also the circumstances of Veronica's break up with Logan change a little. She left him after he set the pool on fire with Dick. She proved to Lamb that Logan did it, showing Weevil and the PCHers that she is still the same. Felix did get stabbed, but he was still alive after it. He told that Thumper did it because of the Fitzpatrick's. Thumper is in prison, so are a lot of the Fitzpatrick's._

_Also Meg is still friend with Veronica, because she knows that Veronica never wanted to steal Duncan._

It was Friday night, the last day of the first week back to school. Veronica's shift at ended at 9 pm and it was 9:30. She was with Wallace, still at the coffee shop she works in. It was karaoke night and Duncan was here, so were Weevil and Felix, but she didn't see them. Logan was seating with Duncan.

"_It looks like they made up!"_ she thought.

Wallace was making fun of her, because Duncan and Logan couldn't stop asking her out again and again. They just wouldn't understand that she didn't want to date any of them did they!

She was good right now, almost happy… Having a nice coffee with Wallace, Mac and Meg… Then her phone rang and indicated that she had a new message, from Logan:

"_Ronnie, I still love you._

_I won't do stupid things ever __again._

_We are epic!_

_Please come back to me!_

_I love you, _

_Logan."_

She read it out loud and rolled her eyes, realizing that the two boys were looking at her, like they were expecting something…

"That's it! They want to know why I don't go back with any of them, they will know! I am going to be the next one on stage and sing it to them!"

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"You'll see!" Veronica said angrily as she left for the stage.

Once she was on stage, she realized that not only Duncan and Logan were there, right in front of her, still looking at her like it was feeding them or something, she also saw Weevil seating in the back, facing her, with someone that was probably Felix (he turned his back on her). Weevil was looking at her too…

"_Ok, not the moment to chicken out girl! You're a Mars, you're strong!_" She thought, just as the music started. Then she said out loud:

"So, this is a song from Grease 2, named Cool Rider. It is directed to 2 persons that will recognise themselves! Boys, that's what I want in a man!" She said looking pointedly at Duncan and Logan.

Then she started singing, trying to convince herself that Weevil was not looking at her, and that he was not in the room.

_If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy_

Logan and Duncan were both looking so intensely at her that an outsider could think they were trying some kind of psychic trick on her.

_  
Well, I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes_

"God, I wish she was singing this to me… Telling me she wants me… But she probably doesn't even notice me in here…" Weevil whispered to his best friend.

I want a devil in skin tight leather,

"Well Man, 'skin tight leather', it could be you!" Felix answered.

"Yes, as well as everybody in the club!"

_  
He's got to be wild in the wind  
And one fine night,  
I'll be holding on tight_

To a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R  
A C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R

Duncan and Logan looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Veronica raised her eyes toward Weevil, seeing him looking back, stunned. She smiled at him, hoping he would understand that she was 'talking' about him.

If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through ooh, ooh ouh ooh

"Well, looks like you'll have a chance to burn here through and through" Felix said to his best friend, laughing. Weevil glared back at him before looking back toward Veronica.

_  
If it takes forever,  
Then I wait forever  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gone do  
I want a rider that's cool_

"Oh yeah, I'll do everything to be her cool rider man! Everything!" Weevil agreed, already feeling a warm wave coming through him.

That's the way it's gone be,  
That's the way I feel  
I want a lot more than the boy next door,

"_Shit_" Was all that went through the two rich boys' mind.

_  
I want hell on wheels  
Just give me a black motorcycle  
With a man growing out of the seat  
And move aside 'cause I'm gone ride  
With a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R  
A C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R_

"It fits me perfectly! My baby is black and I sure am hot as hell for her!" Weevil whispered to a smiling Felix.

"How fast can we learn to ride a motorcycle Duncan?" Logan asked.

"I don't know but i'll go get one tomorrow!" He answered.

_If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through ooh, ooh ouh ooh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I wait forever  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gone do  
I want a rider that's cool_

Meg, Mac and Wallace were looking at an exited Weevil and at 2 very upset rich boys.

Duncan looked stunned, as if he wouldn't be able to move ever again, Logan looked like he was going to pass out because he was so pale. Being called 'ordinary boys' was not really what they were used to. 

I don't want no ordinary guys  
Coming strong with me  
They don't know what I'm looking for,  
They don't know what I need  
They're gone know it when he gets here,  
'Cause they'll cry, they'll be shaking'  
I'll do anything to let him know that I'm his,  
His for the taking

At that point, Veronica was not trying to hide anything anymore, she had locked eye contact with Weevil and it looked like she was singing just for him.

Meg and Mac were thinking "_They will be so good together_!", Wallace was just hoping that the bicker gang leader would be taking care of his best friends, almost sister.

I want a cool rider, a cool rider  
I want a cool rider, a cool rider  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R  
I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R  
I want a cool rider, a cool rider  
I want a cool rider, a cool rider  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R

She left the stage with a lot of greetings. The whole room was looking at her, after all, she had dance up that stage just like in the movie and most of the boys thought that she was very hot.

She did her best to avoid going anywhere near Duncan and Logan's table, went at her friends' table, took her purse, said goodbye to Mac, Meg and Wallace and joined Weevil, who was now waiting for her at the door.

It was strange how they understood each other without speaking. They walked in a very comfortable silence until they reached Eli's motorcycle. He knew that she didn't have her car because it was at his uncle's auto shop, so he motioned for her to seat on it, he gave her the spare helmet that he kept in it and they drove together until they reached the beach.

It was like they didn't need to talk at all to understand each other. They both knew that it was now inevitable for them to be together … They belonged together… They were made with the same stuff. They walked hand in hand in the sand until they reached a rock. Weevil helped Veronica to seat on it, making sure to stay as close to her as he possibly could.

After 10 more minutes of comfortable silence, Weevil talked:

"You know, whatever you want to do now, I'll follow you… I don't really want to hide but if you need to, I will… All I want is for you to be happy V!"

"I know Eli… And I don't want to hide either. "

"So… Do I tell my boys that you are my girlfriend?"

"I would feel very offended if you didn't!" She was smiling at him and he had a hard time controlling himself from kissing her right away.

"When are you going to tell your dad?"

"Probably tomorrow morning, he is usually in a good mood when he reads Lamb's mistakes in the newspaper… Why, you want to get out of town for when I tell him?"

"No, I am not scared of him! He knows that I care about you!"

"Does he? Really?"

"Yes, he does! Now, come here baby."

She got up and he took her into his arms.

None of them saw that Logan and Duncan had followed them and had seen the whole scene. They both looked very sad, heartbroken. But they also wanted Veronica to be happy, and they knew that with Eli Weevil Navarro, she would be happy and safe. He would protect her… Keep her safe… They turned around and went back to the car.

They kissed and talk for a while. When they realized it was already 3 in the morning, they decided that it was time for them to say goodbye. Also, when Weevil drove her home, they decided that they would spend the next afternoon together, so he would come and pick her up at the office around 2pm, this way, he would be able to officially meet the father of his girlfriend and get 'the talk' with the overprotective daddy.

That night, Veronica slept very well; she even got to dream… It felt good because it was a while since she didn't have a night without a nightmare.

When she woke up, ready to talk to her father, she had the feeling that a new stage of her life had just begun… A very good one, a happy one…

* * *

So? Reviews?

Hope you liked it.

Lorelei Candice Black


	4. 7 things LoVe

**7 Things**

_The song is from Miley Cyrus, 7 things._

_It takes place at the end of season 2. _

_After Duncan left, after Veronica realized she still loved Logan, after she met him at the grant with Kendall._

Veronica was at the karaoke with Wallace and Mac, trying to erase from her memory the previous morning and the disappointment Logan gave her. She came to him, opened her heart to him and he just didn't remember anything. She told Wallace everything and he was very sad for her. That's why they were here, trying to change her mind. Mac turned her head toward the door and saw Logan and Dick coming in.

**Mac (so Wallace only can ear)**: Look, here he comes.

**Veronica**: I think I'm going to go on stage!

**Wallace**: You want to sing? Now? Here?

**Veronica**: I just want to get everything out of my head. Ok, I'm next!

Once she left:

**Mac**: I think she didn't see him!

Veronica talked to the guy in charge. He announced her next on stage and Logan popped his head up, looking at her. She obviously didn't see him until she was standing in front of the micro. Suddenly, she felt rage because he made her cry, and she could see guilt in his eyes.

**Wallace**: I think she saw him.

**Mac**: This should be interesting!

The music started and Veronica looked ready for a fight, even if she could feel the tears about the come. As the music started she sings, looking at the boy who made her cry.

_  
I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared _

She didn't see her father coming in and listening to her. He knew what was going on, he saw on the surveillance camera his daughter crying because of Logan, he also saw Logan's guilt.

_  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care _

At the time Keith was glad that they broke up, but now he started to think that if Logan could make his daughter happy, then he should help them in some way…

_  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear _

Veronica was now looking at Logan in the eyes and the boy could see that she was angry and the he was going to have to work very hard to have her heart again.

The 7 things I hate about you!

**Dick**: Only seven!

Keith, who was behind them, smiled at that.

_  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you _

**Wallace**: Look, Keith is behind him.

**Mac**: Poor boy!

_  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure _

**Dick**: So right!

**Logan**: Shut up!

_  
You love me, you like her _

It was obvious that she was talking about Kendall. Logan felt dirty all of the sudden, with the urge to get a burning shower.

_  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy _

Yes, he made her cry… He could still see her tears as she got inside the elevator. She looked so small at the time… Earring her laugh was so much better!

Your friends, they're jerks

**Dick**: Hey! So not true!

Then he saw Mac and Wallace looking at him smiling. Obviously they agreed with the jerk part.

_  
When you act like them, just know it hurts _

Of course it hurt. He could see in his head all the mean things he had done to her in the last years.

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

The one you were when they kisses at the Kamelot. That's what Veronica was thinking as she sang and saw her father, standing right behind Logan.

_  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

"Here you go, I cry again" Veronica thought as tears were running down her face.

Logan felt even more guilt and if he didn't think she would push him away, he would run to hold her in his arms. 

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

Oh yes, he should say it… There was no way she was going to let him go back into her life without it.

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it

Right, because writing it would be meaningless, to trust him, Logan understood that she needed to see his eyes to look for sincerity.

_  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here _

**Dick**: Only 7! Yeah right! She going to make you run a hundred miles for it dude!

**Logan**: Shut up!

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Veronica was giving a lot of energy to it. Probably all the rage she felt.

_  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

Now she just calmed down, closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

_  
And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like _

She reopened her eyes and looked back at him again. Yes, she liked some things about him.

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized

**Keith**: God! A father doesn't need to ear that!

He said that out loud, revealing his presence to Logan and Dick.

_  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do_

The song was over. The tears kept on going down her face but she looked relieved. She walked to Wallace and Mac's table and after talking with them, she took her purse and left, taking her father's arm. She needed comfort and her father could give her just that. She was going to tell him everything. After all, she knew she could trust him.

Logan made a move but a look from Keith told him it was maybe not the right time. Veronica needed time to get over it, and he needed time to figure out what to say to apologies.

* * *

_So, i don't usually write LoVe. I'm not a fan... But i hope this is good. What do you think?_

_Do you have ideas, or requests?_

_Plese review to let me know what you think!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	5. I kissed a girl LiVe

**I kissed a girl**

_The __song is __I kissed a girl__ from Katy Perry. Lilly isn't dead, she just had coma a few months, and then she woke up. So in season 1 she is in the same grade as Veronica, Duncan and Logan. Keith isn't sheriff and Veronica was raped and became Veronica 2.0. She knows Duncan isn't her brother but hadn't forgiven him for lying to her. Logan wants Veronica and Lilly knows it. She is OK with it. _

It was the end of the first week of school and Lilly managed to take Veronica and Wallace to a party. In a corner, they were playing truth or dare. There was Logan, Lilly, Veronica, Wallace, Duncan, Meg, Dick, Madison.

**Wallace**: All right Lilly, your turn, Truth or dare?

**Lilly**: For once I'll go with the truth!

**Logan**: Choose well Fennell!

**Wallace**: Ok so, out of your many lovers, who gave you your best kiss ever?

**Lilly**: Veronica!

Duncan and Logan knew she must talk about the Homecoming kiss but the look on Veronica's face make them doubt it… Did they miss something? Veronica didn't look like she was ashamed of anything, she just smiled.

**Logan**: What? When? Where?

**Veronica**: One question at the time is the rule Logan!

**Lilly**: All right, Dick, truth or dare?

**Dick**: Dare! I can take it!

**Lilly**: Make out with Meg!

**Madison**: What? Oh come on! … Fine!

Meg's face turned into a deep shade of red that Logan found cute. When Dick sat again, he had a grin on his face and turned toward Veronica:

**Veronica**: Dare Dick. I'll take Dare.

**Dick**: Shit! I was expecting for you to take truth to know the where and when of the Lilly kiss…

**Veronica**: Maybe next time.

**Dick**: Fine, I dare you to sing a song about the kiss.

Lilly was smiling and looked truly happy. Veronica got up, looked through the pile of CD, took one and put it in the player, set on "Karaoke".

**Veronica**: This song is from Kate Perry.

She started to sing along with the music, she was actually enjoying this. Lilly was right, red satin Veronica had more fun than the Yellow cotton one.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
_

Wallace was glad he met Veronica. She introduced him to great people and he had a lot of fun hanging out with her.

_  
It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious f__or you  
Caught my attention  
_

Veronica and Lilly caught eyes and everyone could see that they had some kind of shared thought at that. What was it? They were all wandering it.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick

Logan paled. It really had happened! Lilly always had Cherry chapstick, he could remember that.

_  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

Lilly chuckled. They all looked at her but she ignored them, still looking at Veronica. They were sharing something and they would all love to know what it was.

No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

"That's Veronica 2.0!" Meg said.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Duncan was her boyfriend while the kiss they know about happened. That was for sure. But how many kisses happened exactly?

_  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Veronica was doing cute and funny mimics right now and everyone chuckled.

_  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain'__t no big deal, it's innocent_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Veronica went to seat but instead of going where she was before, she sat next to Lilly.

**Veronica**: Is the dare completed Dick?

**Dick**: Totally dude!

**Veronica**: Okay, so it's my turn right… Lilly, I think they want some answers so, truth or dare?

**Lilly**: Let's start with dare.

**Veronica**: I dare you to answer all of their questions about the kiss.

**Lilly**: Fine! We'll answer your questions and make your life a little less apathetical. Our very first kiss was before Veronica first date with Duncan. I was helping her getting ready and she was so scared of being a bad kisser that I helped her and kissed her. Turned out she was a good kisser.

**Duncan**: So you mean that you kissed my sister before me?

**Veronica**: Yeah! So?

**Lilly**: Anyway, the second was at homecoming. Logan dared me to kiss someone, expecting me to kiss him. I kissed Veronica instead!

**Logan**: And it was so hot!

**Wallace**: Can we get a replay?

**Veronica**: Maybe later!

**Lilly**: The third kiss happened at my "glad you woke up" party.

**Meg**: How many times did you guys kiss?

**Veronica**: Well, you know what they say, when you like it, you don't count!

**Dick**: So what, are you too like, dating?

**Lilly**: Well… We take comfort into kissing each other!

**Veronica**: We're both tired of having boy betraying us and lying to us all the time!

**Lilly**: Veronica has always been honest with me. Never lied. When she doesn't agree with me she says it. She knows me better than anyone and she can keep me in line…

**Veronica**: Lilly knows things about me that no one knows. Not my father, not anyone. She knows how to make me happy more than anyone and… Well, what do you want to know?

**Wallace**: Are you two dating?

**Lilly and Veronica** Yes!

**Logan and Duncan**: Shit!

**Madison**: Does your father know Veronica?

**Veronica**: Yes! He caught us making out.

**Lilly**: I liked what he said too "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you becoming pregnant then."

Everyone laughed and Lilly and Veronica kissed. Duncan saw that it was more than a fling. Logan understood that he won't have Veronica and he looked at Meg…

* * *

I hope you liked it! I enjoyed imagining it.

I don't really like the way i ended it, so i might rewrit the end later...

Reviews please?

Lorelei Candice Black


	6. It's all coming back to me DuVe

**It's all coming back to me now**

_The song is "It's all coming back to me", from Céline Dion._

_It takes place after the show__: The year after, when Veronica comes back from her FBI internship._

Veronica was at the Kane's and for once, Celeste looked happy to see her.

Clarence had called them to say that The Manning's have dropped charges against Duncan and that they were being arrested for child abuse on their children. There was no way they got custody of Lilly junior while being in jail for at least 15 years.

Here Veronica was, explaining how she used her internship at the FBI to get the evidences she needed. How Duncan was now free to come home with his baby.

**Celeste**: Veronica, I'm so thankful! I'm sorry for the way I treated you these past years. I should have notice that you were nothing like your mother.

**Veronica**: You're welcome I guess… Well, I have to go. I was hired by a woman that wants to prove to her husband that their son should be send to military school. I get a bonus if I do it before tomorrow so…

**Jake**: Okay. Well, Clarence arranged for Duncan to arrive in 2 days, Friday, at 5pm. Are you coming for dinner?

**Veronica**: I don't want to intrude. I think it is a family moment. You don't need me here.

**Celeste**: Veronica, you and I know that you are family. You still love my son, and I know that he still loves you because he asked Clarence to make sure you were here when he came back. Please, join us for dinner. Duncan's happiness is all I want and only you can give it to him…

**Veronica**: Well, if you are sure… Okay, I'll come by around 6:30, right after my criminology class.

**Jake**: We'll see you then Veronica.

After she left, Jake smiled. He knew that in some way, Veronica would because his daughter one day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 2 days passed too slowly for Veronica and Duncan. He was on the plane, with Lilly. The 2 years old girl had a picture of Veronica in her hand. All that time, Duncan kept talking about her and Lilly couldn't wait to see her finally. She knew that she was alive because the blond woman helped her father get away.

After a time that was too long for him, the plane landed. He got off the plane and walked up to his parents, still holding Lilly. After some hugging, they went to the car.

Celeste told him that Veronica had classes but would be joining them for dinner later. He was pleased to see that his mother seamed to like Veronica now. The radio was on and he listened to the song. His father was about to change when he told him not let it on. He liked it. The song seamed to have been written for him at the moment.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window _

He was in Australia, it was raining and Veronica was away. Clarence had told him what happened on the roof of the Neptune Grand with Cassidy and Veronica. He wished he was able to be with her at that time. 

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

On the beach, watching Lilly play and wondering if she would ever be able to meet the woman that saved her life. On the beach, missing Veronica, her smile, her arms…

When she got out of class, Veronica got in her car and listened to the song the radio was playing.

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

Yes, she did. When Duncan left she banished very thought of him not to suffer. She knew she would always love him, and she needed to think about something else than him if she didn't want to end up heart broken for life.

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me

The Kane's car arrive in their driveway and as he picks up Lilly, Duncan can't help but imagine Veronica by his side, holding his hand.

_  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) _

Veronica remembers their kisses, their love-making, their hugs… She missed his touch… She made it without him all this time but now, she knew that if something else came between them, she would lose her mind and because crazy.

There were moments of gold

The homecoming with Lilly was one of these moments of gold.

_  
And there were flashes of light _

Before Lilly died, it was great.

_  
There were things I'd never do again _

"Let him go without me… If I had to do it again, I would leave with him."

_  
But then they'd always seemed right _

Every moment together was right.

_  
There were nights of endless pleasure _

Duncan blushed when he eared this, trying to get Lilly out of her shoes and into her slippers.

_  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
_

Veronica was entering the Kane's driveway.

Lilly got away from Duncan, still having her shoes on. Duncan felt his heart jump and ran toward the window, seeing a blond haired woman parking into a black Saturn.

_  
If I kiss you like this _

**Celeste**: Yes, it is Veronica. Go!

_  
And if you whisper like that _

Duncan runs toward the door, followed by a smiling Lilly.

_  
It was lost long ago _

He opens the door.

_  
But it's all coming back to me _

Veronica is out of her car, facing the house.

_  
If you want me like this _

Duncan stops at the door, facing Veronica. She stops in her steps and faces him.

_  
And if you need me like that _

Jake and Celeste are at the window, watching everything.

_  
It was dead long ago _

Little Lilly ran around her father and toward Veronica.

_  
But it's all coming back to me _

She is holding Veronica's legs before Duncan can even realize she had ran.

_  
It's so hard to resist _

Veronica picks up Lilly.

_  
And it's all coming back to me _

"I know who you are. I love you!" Lilly says.

_  
I can barely recall _

"I missed you Lilly! I love you too" Veronica still has her eyes locked with Duncan.

_  
But it's all coming back to me now _

He is now in front of her, inches away.

_  
But it's all coming back _

She is smiling. He smiles back. Lilly doesn't let go of Veronica's neck.

There were those empty threats and hollow lies

Celeste calls Lilly to give Veronica and Duncan some time alone.

_  
And whenever you tried to hurt me _

Lilly doesn't want to let go. "I don't want her to leave grandma!"

_  
I just hurt you even worse _

"I'm not leaving Lilly. I promise. I'm not going anywhere!"

_  
And so much deeper _

"Come inside then!"

There were hours that just went on for days

"Honey, Veronica and I need to talk a little. Go inside with Grandma and grandpa, I'll be right inside with you."

_  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances _

"And Veronica too?"

_  
That were lost to us forever _

"Yes, I'll come inside too!"

But you were history with the slamming of the door

Lilly kisses Veronica on the cheek.

_  
And I made myself so strong again somehow _

She kisses her father's cheek too_._

_  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then _

Lilly runs toward the door, watched by Veronica and Duncan.

But if I touch you like this

Duncan turns his face toward Veronica. She looks back at him, and now that there is only the two of them, Veronica doesn't know what to do.

_  
And if you kiss me like that _

Duncan takes her hand in his.

_  
It was so long ago _

He kisses her softly, but she can feel he is holding back.

_  
But it's all coming back to me _

She allows his tongue inside her mouth and the kiss becomes soon very passionate.

_  
If you touch me like this _

Veronica feels alive again.

_  
And if I kiss you like that _

Duncan really feels the newfound freedom now.

_  
It was gone with the wind _

The kiss is passionate and they both need it.

_  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) _

They break the kiss because they need air. 

There were moments of gold

_And there were flashes of light _

"I'm glad you're back" She says

_  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right _

"I'm glad to be back" He smiles

_  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby _

"Clarence always kept me updated with what was going on in your life." He says, feeling the need of being honest. 

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that

"I never really loved Logan. I could never completely trust him, I…"

_  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me _

"I know, it's okay. I understand… I know what you've been through and he was there for you…"

_  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that _

"You were always in my head… You never left my heart."

_  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me _

"And you never left mine."

_  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me _

"I love you" She says

_  
I can barely recall _

"Always have…" he continues

_  
But it's all coming back to me now _

"Always will" She whispers in his ears.

If you forgive me all this

"What happens when you were away with Logan…"

_  
If I forgive you all that _

"It's in the past… We are starting new."

_  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me _

"Lilly wants you to be her mother…"

_  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that _

"Do you want me to be her mother?"

_  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me _

"I want you to be in my life. I want to wake up with you by my side every morning. I want to go to sleep with you every night…"

_  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me _

"Then if you want me to be there, I'll be there! I'm not letting another day go by without you!"

_  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now _

Duncan holds Veronica tightly in her arms for a while, enjoying having her here. Enjoying each other. Being happy.

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this

Lilly opens the front door and yell at them that she wants to eat. She runs toward them and jump into Veronica's arms.

_  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that _

"We're coming Lilly" Duncan said, laughing.

_  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._

Jake and Celeste join them.

**Jake**: We'll be taking drinks outside.

**Celeste**: Veronica, I gave your number to a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind. She need help to prove that her brother in law is abusing his son and daughter.

**Veronica**: Okay. I don't have many cases right now.

**Duncan**: Right, I remember Clarence telling me you got your PI licence… Congratulations!

**Veronica**: Thanks you, but you already did. I know the big bouquet of flowers were from you.

**Lilly** He said they were your favourites!

**Celeste**: Okay, let's go inside now or the dinner will get cold.

They went inside. Lilly was holding her grandparent's hands. Veronica was in Duncan's arms. Everyone was happy. Veronica told them how her internship went. Duncan told them what he had been up to while being away. He got graduated somehow and had taken some classes by distance.

Lilly fell asleep during dessert, on Veronica's knees.

Veronica and Duncan took her in bed, in her aunt's old room. Veronica stayed with Duncan that night, as well as all the night after that as a matter of fact.

It was November and he waited until Christmas to propose.

She said yes. Everyone was happy.

* * *

If you read me often, you'll notice that i'm not good with writing ends.

Do you like it? What do you think?

I might do another chapter with this song, but with Jake and Leanne, i'm not sure...

Reveiws please!

Lorelei Candice Black


	7. The winner takes it all LoVe

**The winner takes it all**

_From Abba (and the Mamma Mia movie). _

_Season 3, After Veronica finds out Logan had sex with Madison. _

_Things are a little different than in the show, Logan try to make it up to Veronica after she broke up with him._

Logan knew she was hurt by the whole Madison thing so Veronica didn't understand that he kept on being in her way. Right now, she had a night out with Weevil, Wallace and Mac at the karaoke and yet here he was.

"How did he know I was here?" Veronica asked, pissed off and starting to get sick.

"You want me to do something about it V?" Weevil asked, about to get up, followed but Wallace.

"No, don't do anything, its fine… I'll deal with it my own way." She said. She got up and talk to the barmen before coming back 10 minutes later.

"So?" Mac asked. Apparently, she was the only one that found out what Veronica was about to do.

"I'm in next."

"There is no one else signed in before you?" Mac asked.

"You have no idea what the head tilt power is!" Veronica laughed, making Weevil and Wallace smile too.

"What will it be?" Weevil asked.

"You'll see" Veronica said as she was called on stage. As she got up, she caught something that sounded like "Déjà-vu" from Wallace.

"This song goes out to someone that cheated on me for Christmas. I hope you all will enjoy it." She said as Logan started to look kind of guilty.

Then the music started and she sang along with it, her voice was pretty, sad and quiet at the same time.

_I don't wanna talk _

"That's probably why she's singing!" Mac joked.

_  
about the things we've gone through _

"That would probably take too much time too!" Weevil joked back.

_  
though it's hurting me  
now it's history _

"Good!" Wallace said.

_  
I've played all my cards _

"And man can she play cards!" Weevil said, still impressed by all of that.

_  
and that's what you've done too _

Leo walked in the room, saw Veronica on stage, spotted Veronica's friends and sat with them.

_  
nothing more to say _

"Hey guys. What is the song about?" Leo asked

_  
no more ace to play _

"Echolls" Weevil answered.

The winner takes it all

"I never liked him!" Leo said.

_  
the loser standing small _

"He makes her cry. I hate seeing her cry." Wallace said.

_  
beside the victory _

"And what a victory. He broke her heart!" Mac said.

_  
that's her destiny _

"It shouldn't be her destiny to be treated like that. If he could just… argh!" Mac said.

I was in your arms

Veronica looked very sad.

_  
thinking I belonged there _

Logan smiled. He was sad that he lost her, because he loved having her into his arms.

_  
I figured it made sense _

So did he. For him, it made sense having her in his arms, being with her.

_  
building me a fence _

Veronica remembered how well she was in his arms, very happy.

_  
building me a home _

She wanted to be safe there, so maybe she just imagine she was.

_  
thinking I'd be strong there _

Logan looked up to see tears running down Veronica's cheek.

_  
but I was a fool _

"Well, at least she is admitting it!" Weevil said.

_  
playing by the rules _

"By the rule? When has she ever followed the rules?" Leo joked.

The gods may throw a dice

"My daughter has a very pretty voice" Keith said from behind them, seating between Weevil and Mac.

_  
their minds as cold as ice _

"I hate that boy! I want to kill him right here" Weevil said.

_  
and someone way down here _

"But you won't because you need to be out of jail to look after her!" Mac replied, making Keith look at both of them.

_  
loses someone dear _

Veronica looked at the same time sad and happy, broken and stronger than ever.

_  
the winner takes it all _

"I hate that he is the winner!" Leo said.

_  
the loser has to fall _

"I hate that my daughter has to be the loser" Keith replied.

_  
it's simple and it's plain _

"She could do so much better!" Weevil said, making Wallace, Keith and Leo nod their approval.

_  
why should I complain _

"The worst thing is that I'm pretty sure she doesn't think she has a right to complain!" Mac protested as Keith ordered other drinks for the table.

But tell me does she kiss

"Ok, so I got that he cheated on her with another girl, but who is she?" Keith asked.

_  
like I used to kiss you _

"Madison!" the other said in unison.

_  
does it feel the same _

"Oh!" Was all Keith could say. He knew Veronica and her never got along well.

_  
when she calls your name _

Logan bowed his head. He felt the guilt and he wanted to yell "No, it doesn't feel the same!"

_  
somewhere deep inside _

"I hate seeing my daughter sad." Keith said.

_  
you must know I miss you _

Logan suddenly had hope in his eyes.

_  
but what can I say _

"Look at him, it looks like he is hoping for more!" Mac said

_  
rules must be obeyed _

"Oh, if he keeps this up, I'll give him more!" Wallace said as Keith was pulling Weevil back on his chair (he had tried to leave to beat up Logan).

The judges will decide

"Do you think she'll go back with him?" Keith asked

_  
the likes of me abide _

"I don't know, sleeping with Madison was a very bad thing. She will probably never forgive him for that, she'll never be able to trust him ever again…" Wallace said. After all, he is the BFF, so he knows everything about her.

_  
spectators of the show _

Logan didn't know if the song was a "yes we'll go back together some day" or a "No, never, don't dream of it!"

_  
always staying low _

"I should have kicked his but out of her life long ago" Keith said.

_  
the game is on again _

Veronica's voice had became strong and even if we could still see tears, they didn't matter now, because she looked less broken. She was strong again.

_  
a lover or a friend _

"A lover" Logan whispered.

"A friend" Veronica's friend's table whispered.

_  
a big thing or a small _

"His thing is probably a small one" Weevil said, regretting it immediately as he saw Keith's look.

_  
the winner takes it all _

Logan felt bad for being the winner she was singing about. He felt like a loser. He was a loser.

I don't wanna talk

Veronica was now more talking than singing.

_  
if it makes you feel sad _

She was crying again.

_  
and I understand _

Keith suddenly understood that Veronica was a big girl. She could take care of herself. She didn't need him that much anymore.

_  
you've come to shake my hand _

Veronica was looking at Logan. He had won. She was broken. She lost her dignity because of him.

_  
I apologize _

She didn't feel like apologizing. But she felt bad, because she knew he felt really bad about it.

_  
if it makes you feel bad _

By the look on his face, he was feeling really bad.

_  
seeing me so tense _

He was the only one that could make her feel like that and she hated it, because she was not in power.

_  
no self-confidence _

She never felt confident around him. She always doubted everything and everyone because of him. 

But you see  
the winner takes it all

And now Logan understood. It was the end of it. She was not coming back. Later, he will have a chance of being her friend, but he won't be her boyfriend anymore. He had done too much. Maybe Epic Love wasn't so great after all. He probably needed to get some work on himself before he could try to befriend the girl of his dreams again. And if he was lucky, maybe she will even change her mind later… Much later.

Veronica went down the stage and without one last look at Logan; she went to seat at her table, with the people that counted the most in her life! She knew it would take time, but she also knew that she would eventually be able to be friend with him.

* * *

**_You know it, I'm not a big LoVe fan. I think tere is too many of them. _**

**_I also think there is too many possibilities for Veronica to be only with him._**

**_This is probably because this fic has a negative end. But i kept it open for a possible future and if someone wants to write it, i'll post this one shot into a fiction and i'll add the sequell you write(even if it is LoVe!!), with your name as the author of the sequel. _**

**_Anyway, reviews please?_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	8. Whose bed have your boots been under?

**Whose bed have your boots been under?**

_The song is_ _Whose bed have your boots been under__ from Shania Twain. I love her song and while listening for the first time in months, I realized that this song would be fun in a Celeste/Jake fiction._

The Kane's were throwing a party. Leanne, Keith and Veronica were her off course. Lilly had asked if they could have a karaoke and Celeste had agreed, seeing how Duncan seemed to be the one that came up with the idea.

Celeste was getting sick of Jake's behaviour. He hadn't stopped looking at Leanne since she came in with her family. Keith seamed to have seen it too. After all, he was a good sheriff, so he probably knew everything about their affair too.

Finishing her 4th drink, Celeste walked toward Keith and, after talking in a low voice with in for about 10 minutes; both of them went on stage, to everybody's surprise.

"This song goes out to my husband Jake and his wife Leanne. It's from Shania Twain." Celeste said. Lilly wolf whistled to her mother and after grabbing Veronica's hand, she ran in front of the stage, laughing happily. Jake and Leanne were on their way upstairs when Celeste talked and they walked back in the party, still holding hands.

The music started as everybody's attention was on the 2 adults on stage.

Lilly and Veronica couldn't help but notice that Jake and Leanne paled all of a sudden and looked very nervous.

_**Celeste :**_

_Whose bed have your boots been under?_

Celeste voice wasn't bad. It was a nice voice but you could ear the drunkenness and the hurt in it.

_  
__**Keith:**_

_Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And Whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?_

Keith was angry and it was obvious. Angry at Leanne; Veronica suddenly understood, turned her head toward Lilly and Duncan and realised that they did too, so did most of the people in the room. Jake and Leanne were having an affair.

_  
__**Celeste:**_

_Whose bed have your boots been under?  
Don't look so lonely  
Don't act so blue  
I know I'm not the only  
Girl you run to  
I know about Lolita  
Your little Spanish flame  
I've seen you around with Rita  
The redhead down the lane  
_

"I think I'm getting sick" Veronica said, paling as she wondered how long it had been.

"Join the club" Duncan replied, quite pale too.

_  
__**Celeste and Keith:**__  
Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And Whose heart did you steal I wonder?  
This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?_

"Oh my God, Veronica, do you think this might be why mom doesn't like you? Because Dad is your father too?" Lilly asked, both excited and sad for her brother.

"We'll make a test to be sure!" Was all Veronica said before turning back to her father singing on stage . She took a look at her mother, close to Jake. She felt sick and mad at her mother.

_**Keith:**__  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?_

"Anyway, who would have thought mom could be so out going? I'm so proud to be her daughter!" Lilly said, trying to lighten the mood bit.

_  
__**Celeste:**_

_Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?_

Celeste could remember the couple as they were in high school and the time they didn't even noticed her walking on them having sex into HER bedroom as she was supposed to be at the spa.

_  
__**Keith:**__  
I heard you've been sneakin'  
Around with Jill  
And what about that weekend  
In Beverly Hill_

Keith remembered that weekend when Leanne said she was going to visit an old friend of hers in Beverly Hills. Jake had been gone the same week-end. Later he learned that they were together.

_**Celeste:**__  
And I've seen you walkin'  
With long legs Louise  
And you weren't just talkin'  
Last night with Denise_

The other guests were starting to feel like they were intruding into a family argument and started leaving the house. Logan said Good bye to his friends and followed his parents out of the house. _**Keith:**__  
Whose bed have your boots been under?  
And Whose heart did you steal I wonder?_

Keith looked at Veronica and Duncan. They weren't holding each other anymore, they had probably understood the possibility of them being related. Then he spotted tears running down his daughter's face and his heart broke.

_  
__**Celeste:**_

_This time did it feel like thunder, baby?  
And who did you run to?_

Celeste looked at Duncan and Veronica and felt bad for them. Then she saw Lilly taking Veronica into her arms, comforting her as she cried.

_**Keith:**__  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?_

Jake and Leanne Were stunned and couldn't move. They didn't even notice that they were still holding each other's hands.

_  
__**Celeste:**_

_Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?_

Celeste remembered the time when Jake said Leanne's name as they were having sex and felt more anger coming into her.

_  
__**Keith and Celeste:**__  
Come on boots...._

Keith remembered find socks into his laundry that weren't his. Now he knew who they belonged to.

_  
__**Celeste:**__  
So next time you're lonely_

Leanne risked a look at her daughter, crying into her best friend/ possible sister's arm, beside her, Duncan looked sad, mad and lost. Was he supposed to hold Veronica? If she really her sister, then why did he have feelings for her?

_**Keith:**__  
Don't call on me_

"I won't be there" Keith's eyes said.

_**Celeste**__  
Try the operator  
Maybe she'll be free  
Whose bed have your boots been under?_

Jake looked at his son and feared that anger made him have an episode.

_**Keith:**__  
And Whose heart did you steal I wonder?_

Making his mind, Duncan, hugged Veronica too, crying with her.

_  
__**Celeste:**_

_This time did it feel like thunder, baby?_

If looks could kill, Jake would be dead now. He would have probably been in fire.

_**Keith:**__  
And who did you run to?_

Not knowing why he did it, Jake held tighter at his mistress's hand.

_**Celeste:**__  
And whose lips have you been kissin'?_

Seeing that, Keith looked not mad any more, no. He looked broken.

_**Keith:**__  
And whose ear did you make a wish in?_

Celeste wasn't so drunk anymore, and she knew she would remember everything in the morning, that it was just the beginning and that it was going to be hard.

_  
__**Celeste:**_

_Is she the one that you've been missin', baby?_

_**Celeste and Keith:**__  
Well whose bed have your boots been under?  
I wanna know whose bed, baby  
Whoa baby, tell me  
Whose bed, yes I wanna know  
You better start talkin'  
Or you better start walkin'...._

As the music stopped, all the guests were gone, leaving the two families alone. Veronica freed herself of Duncan and Lilly's hugs and ran into her father's protective arms. Celeste went to hold her children.

After a few seconds, Veronica dried her tears and looked at her mother:

"How could you do that to us? How long as it been?" Tears were now very far.

"Honey, you don't understand…" Leanne tried to explain.

"What I understand is that you cheated on dad with my best friend's father!" Veronica replied, all eyes on her.

"Veronica…" Jake tried to say.

"How long?" Veronica said in an higher voice.

"You need to understand that we…" Leanne tried saying.

"Is Duncan my brother?" Veronica yelled.

"We don't know…" Jake said.

"Ad you didn't say anything? We could have… and you just… argh!" Veronica yelled again as Duncan paled again, thinking at the fact that he might be in love with his sister.

"Jake is not your father Veronica" Keith said.

"I know dad, you will always be my dad. But I need to know if…" Veronica started to say.

"No, I mean, when I found out a couple of month ago that your mother and Jake were having an affaire, I did a paternity test. You are a Mars."

And this seamed to be the best news of the evening. Duncan and Veronica looked relieved, so did Celeste. All of a sudden, Celeste knew she was going to be nicer to the young girl.

"Leanne, I want all of you things out of the house by tomorrow after lunch." Keith said.

"But Keith, Veronica needs me!"

"No, she needs a mother, not a drunken cheating whore!" Celeste said, defending Veronica's need to everyone surprised.

"Oh, I see. I stole Jake back so you steel my daughter! You always wanted to be me… You were always jealous of me…" Leanne said, and Lilly realised that both women were ready for a cat fight.

"Come on Leanne, I'll help you get your things" Jake said as he understood that they were getting divorced and that he was losing his children, his house, his wife and half of his company.

As Jake and Leanne were walking out the door, Celeste told Keith Veronica and him could spend the night here.

Veronica looked at Duncan and they kissed, knowing that they almost broke up. Lilly texted Logan to tell him what happened after he left.

They were about to have a new start.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I like the idea. It changes a little from all the Veronica, Logan, Duncan triangle._

_I have another one in mind that would be about dick and Lynn. A song from Abba that you can ear in the mamma mia movie. I don't know when i'll finish it, but i have fun thinking about it!_

_A review please? I have about 6 song fiction started or decided but i can take suggestions. Some are small, some are big. _

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	9. Does your mother know? Dick Lynn

**Does your mother know**

_I got this crazy idea._

_Remember when Dick finds out about Logan and Kendall? He says he thought Lynn was hot too. So I wondered what if he had tried something. I had fun imagining it. I hope you'll like it! _

_The song is from Abba._

There was a big party at the Echolls's house. Pretty much everyone that was somebody was invited. Lynn, who always wanted the best party ideas to be hers, decided to have a karaoke, just for the fun. Right now, an 80 years old man, who had obviously drunk too much, was singing "I'm too sexy".

Every one seamed to be having fun as she decided to relax and have a drink. When she saw Dick, her son's best friend, coming toward her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. The boy had been trying to put the moves on her since almost 2 weeks now and she was getting sick of it. As she predicted, he came only to tell her how hot she looked, how much fun they could have together, and how nobody had to know. She excused herself and went to grab the micro after the old man.

"I'll be singing Does your mother know, from ABBA." She said as the music started.

_  
You're so hot, teasing me _

Dick was smiling proudly as he heard that. He obviously didn't know the whole song.

_  
so you're blue  
but I can't take a chance _

The boy's smile fell from his face.

_  
on a __kid like you  
it's something I couldn't do _

No, lynn was a woman that liked to respect the law and to do the "right" thing.

_  
there's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face  
that your feelings  
are driving you wild _

Dick had already a hard on, now he totally agreed with her, his feelings were driving him wild.

_  
ah, but __boy you're only a child _

Aaron was laughing, oblivious to was his wife was singing.__

Well I can dance with you honey 

While she was singing, Lynn was dancing and giving a real show that everyone was enjoying.

_  
if you think it's funny  
but does your mother know _

His mother didn't care and Dick knew it.

_  
that you're out  
and I can chat with you baby  
flirt a little maybe  
but does your mother know  
that you're out  
take it easy  
better slow down __boy  
that's no way to go  
does your mother know  
take it easy  
try to cool it boy  
take it nice and slow  
does your mother know_

I can see what you want  
but you seem pretty young  
to be searching for that kind of fun  
so maybe I'm not the one  
now you're so cute  
I like your style  
and I know what you mean  
when you give me  
a flash of that smile  
but boy you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
if you think it's funny  
but does your mother know  
that you're out  
and I can chat with you baby  
flirt a little maybe  
but does your mother know  
that you're out  
take it easy  
better slow down boy  
that's no way to go  
does your mother know  
take it easy  
try to cool it boy  
take it nice and slow  
does your mother know

When she was done singing, Lynn left the stage, ignoring the applause from her guests and walked past Dick, who looked depressed that she refused his proposition in front of so many people. Also his eyes were rapidly drifted to a blond girl near the open bar. After all, it was all he needed for now, he could still try Lynn Echolls another time, right?


	10. HOney Honey LiVe

**Honey, Honey**

One day, Lilly asked Veronica to come to her place, teller her that she found the best song and the she just had to listen to it right away. Veronica came over and Lilly told her that it had to become "their" favourite song.

"It's a song from Abba, Honey, Honey. That says it all I think." Lilly said before starting singing along with the music. It was obvious she knew it by heart already.

_Honey, honey - how you thrill me, aha, honey honey  
honey, honey - nearly kill me, aha, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
and now I know what they mean  
you're a love machine  
(oh, you make me dizzy)_

Honey, honey - let me feel it, aha, honey honey

Veronica couldn't help herself, she had to blush, even though she was enjoying the song and seeing her best friend having fun singing it.

_  
honey, honey - don't conceal it, aha, honey honey  
the way that you kiss goodnight  
the way that you hold me tight _

Veronica closed her eyes for a while and could picture herself in the arms of Duncan.

_  
I feel like I wanna sing  
when you do your thing _

She reopened her eyes to see her best friend inviting her to dance along with her.

I don't wanna hurt you baby  
I don't wanna see you cry  
so stay on the ground girl  
you better not get too high  
but I'm gonna stick to you boy  
you'll never get rid of me  
there's no other place in this world  
where I rather would be

Honey, honey - touch me baby, aha, honey honey

Veronica was done blushing and she was now having lots of fun. She didn't know that Duncan was on the other side of the door, listening to them.

_  
honey, honey - hold me baby, aha, honey honey  
you look like a movie star _

Lilly put on some sun glasses and played movie star for a moment, making her best-friend laugh.

_  
but I know just who you are  
and honey to say the least  
you're a doggone beast_

So stay on the ground girl  
you better not get too high

There's no other place in this world  
where I rather would be

Honey, honey - how you thrill me, aha, honey honey  
honey, honey - nearly kill me, aha, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
and now I know what they mean  
you're a love machine  
(oh, you make me dizzy)

When the song ended, Veronica said:

"You're right Lilly, this song is just great! I love it! I have to gat this Cd."

"Done already, I ordered it online for you, you should get it in about two days!"

"Great!, Now, what about we listen to it again?" Veronica said with a little smile.

The two girls spend most part of that afternoon listening to that song.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Every single review brings a smile on my face..._

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
